The present invention relates to a fishing rod with interchangeable line guides, and to the method of fashioning such a rod.
Manufacturers and retailers of fishing rods are aware of the difficulties experienced in producing rods with line guides that afford a good level of interchangeability, according to the requirements of the user.
There are two methods and materials conventionally adopted for the fitment of line guides: first, by means of a band of metal or plastic to which the line guide ring is fastened at right angles via its external surface; the band is rolled into a circle of which the circumference enables fitment over the projecting end of a section of rod, and made secure generally by glueing. The second method consists in providing the guide ring with one, or preferably two shanks disposed substantially perpendicular to the plane occupied by the ring and extending in opposite directions one to the other; such a ring is offered to the external surface of the section of rod in the appropriate position (generally at one end) and secured in place by whipping the shank with a suitable thread.
These two methods are beset by notable drawbacks, however, from the standpoints of interchangeability and economy. In the first arrangement outlined, the assembly of ring and band must necessarily be replaced in its entirety in the event of the user wishing to modify the sections of the rod to suit a different type of sport, the expense of which is not inconsiderable, especially if the rod happens to be telescopic, i.e. consisting in a plurality of tapered sections, with several intermediate bands to replace; moreover, it will be unlikely that the bands replaced can be reutilized, except on a rod that happens to exhibit identical diameters.
Plastic or metal bands also increase the weight of the rod, affecting its handling and contributing to the vibrations induced when the rod is extended and in use; in this instance the time taken to damp vibration is increased, whereas anglers prefer a fast recovery. Shanked line guides are generally fitted by hand, and afford the undoubted advantage of adaptability to any type of rod blank, though in practice the interchangeability gain is negligible when set against the time and patience required in fitment; and yet, this very interchangeability is an important feature in fishing rods, as the modern angler demands dedicated line guides for use with different blanks, of which the design depends on the length of the rod, the type of sport, the reel selected, and so forth . . .
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is one of overcoming the drawbacks mentioned above by offering a fishing rod with swiftly interchangeable and inexpensive line guides that can be fitted by the owner or user of the rod directly, as and when effectively required, while guaranteeing no adverse effect whatever on the strength and dimensional characteristics of the assembled rod and optimizing the feature of weight reduction, which is crucial in any evaluation of such a concept.